


The Doctor and The Green Blooded Brat

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Jupik McCoy-Grayson [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: McCoy becomes surrogate dad for a vulcan kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Thanks to the botched relocation of a vulcan colony, McCoy is tasked with looking after a vulcan child until his mother can be found.





	1. Nicknames

One mission gone bad, one bad decision on Kirk's part, one goddamn vulcan colony hastily relocated, and now Leonard McCoy had a goddamn vulcan kid to watch out for until his mother could be found.

"It'll be fun, Bones." Jim had said with a too cheerful slap on his back, "You're so good with vulcans, I'm sure you'll get along great."

Understandably, McCoy was surprised to learn that Jim wasn't entirely wrong. The kid was... alright. He was still a freaky emotionless little robot, but he was young and cute and just childlike enough that McCoy let it slide. It had absolutely nothing to do with the kid's big brown eyes and apparent preference of McCoy's company over that of others reminding him of his Joanna, nothing at all.

"Why does the Captain call you 'Bones'?" the kid, Jupik's, voice pulled him from his thoughts, reminding him of said child sitting on a biobed not ten feet away waiting patiently for McCoy to finish adjusting a machine for vulcan child readings.

"I made a comment about my divorce when we first met," McCoy said, scowling slightly at the memory of that dark time in his life, "Basically that my ex wife took everything and that all I had left were my bones. Also 'sawbones' is old Earth slang for doctor."

"That does not sound reassuring." Jupik would probably have looked apprehensive were he human. McCoy had to smile as he finished up his tuneup.

"Medicine has come a long way." he assured him, "You telling me vulcans never had weird ideas about medicine before tech came along?"

"...Your point is valid." Jupik conceded, and McCoy imagined the look on Spock's face had he been here to hear a vulcan admit he was right about something.

"Alright kiddo, lets get you checked out," McCoy made his way over to the kid, running his tricorder over him as a precaution. Who knows what sort of diseases lived on that planet?

"If I may ask, why do you refer to me with strange endearments?" Jupik asked, holding perfectly still like a good patient. Jim could learn a few things from this kid, "In the three days I have been here, you have called me a number of nicknames, including kiddo, squirt, kid, baby goblin, and Bambi. It was my understanding that emotional beings only give these nicknames to those they are close with."

"Jeez, I dunno kid, it just comes out." McCoy snorted, "I got a daughter around your age, maybe that's it."

"Is it a human quirk to draw comparisons between strangers based on individual factors?" Jupik's eyes were dark and curious, "Mr. Spock says many of your strange mannerisms can be explained by your species."

"Did he now?" McCoy asked with narrowed eyes. Jupik nodded, unrepentantly selling Spock out.

"He also said that you are more likely to be driven by emotion rather than logic, but I was already aware of that."

"Is that right?" McCoy put his tricorder down with slightly more force than strictly necessary to focus all his attention on the kid. If having McCoy's undivided attention pleased the kid, he didn't show it.

"He also advised me not to allow you to intimidate me. I believe he subscribes to the popular belief on this ship that you are some form of menace."

"Oh, believe me kid, he's right about that." McCoy grit out, imagining wringing the hobgoblin's skinny neck for trying to turn the kid against him.

"Doctor, why is your eyebrow twitching?" Jupik asked innocently.


	2. Names

"My mother almost named me V'Lim," Jupik said without prompting, speaking slightly louder to be heard over the bustle of Sickbay, "But my mother convinced my father to name me after her father."

"Not that this isn't fascinating, kid, but why are you bringing this up?" McCoy asked, focused on the screen displaying Jupik's bio info.

"Captain Kirk says long silences unnerve humans, and that talking puts them at ease. I understand that the exchange of personal information is a bonding activity to most emotional beings. I wish for you to be comfortable around me, as I am around you."

"Well that's... mighty sweet, kid." McCoy grudgingly admitted, glaring down a nurse who dared crack a smile, "You don't have to talk for talking's sake, though. I know you Vulcans ain't big on small talk and frankly neither am I."

"How can talking have a size?" Jupik asked, his head tilting curiously.

"It's an expression." McCoy's lips quirked. Jupik nodded sagely, having become familiar with the doctor's use of metaphors.

"I see. I do not mind speaking. I would enjoy knowing more about you." Those big brown eyes were hopeful and McCoy found he didn't have the heart to turn the kid down.

"Alright then. My parents fought about my name the whole pregnancy." McCoy finally started, moving to repair an ensign's minor burns while he talked, "Mom wanted to call me Horatio, while dad wanted my name to be Pierce. Eventually, gramma had enough of their bickering and decided I'd be Leonard, after her brother. Then my parents did rock, paper, scissors to decide my middle name, and mom won."

"What is 'rock, paper, scissors'?" Jupik questioned.

"A game of luck, usually used to decide things." McCoy explained, sending the ensign on her way with a pat on the shoulder before returning to lean against the wall beside Jupik, "I'll teach you sometime."

"I look forward to it." and he genuinely seemed it too, "What were your parents named?"

"David and Angela. Yours?"

"Vym and T'Ling." Jupik took out his PADD, tapping something into it, "My mother is a priestess and my father is... was... a soldier. May I ask about your parents? Was your father-"

"I'd rather not talk about my father." McCoy stopped that conversation thread before it could start, "Ask me something else."

"I apologize." Jupik's eyes searched him curiously, but he didn't pursue it, "Did you have an enjoyable experience at Starfleet Academy?"

"I wasn't the smartest, but I sure wasn't the dumbest. And I guess I met all my friends there so it wasn't completely awful, even with Jim to babysit. I kinda feel like I'm being interviewed here, kid. You sure you don't want to talk to Spock?"

"I prefer your company to his." Jupik said almost casually, returning to the PADD, "I wish to know more about you. What region of Earth are you from?"

"Georgia." McCoy answered, practically beaming with pride. Take _that_ , Spock, you smug Vulcan dick.

"My PADD says that Earth has two Georgias." Jupik observed, humming thoughtfully.

"I'm from the American state, not the country-hey, wait a minute, are you looking up stuff about my answers?" McCoy asked indignantly. Jupik was not fazed, though he did lower the PADD to frown at McCoy.

"I am curious." was his explanation, "It was not my intention to offend you."

"Avoid offending people by trusting what they tell you and not running to a PADD for info I could easily give you. Or at least have the decency not to do it right in front of them." McCoy gave his best 'disappointed father" frown that always worked on Joanna, honestly surprised when it seemed to work on Jupik as well.

"I apologize." Jupik lowered his head, chastised, and setting the PADD aside completely, "Could you tell me about Georgia, then?" McCoy could swear he saw a flash of hope in those big eyes. McCoy sighed, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Damn the kid and his big eyes and his choosing him over Spock.

"Well, we're called the peach state and live in the South so that would normally give you an idea of the kind of place it is..." McCoy started, not seeing Jupik getting comfortable in his chair, brown eyes watching with satisfaction as McCoy's eyes softened with wistfulness as he shared stories of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more!


	3. Chess

"The child shows an illogical preference for Doctor McCoy." Spock was _not_ complaining as he moved his rook, "He appears to prefer the doctor's company even to mine. I find myself struggling to understand it."

"Jealous, Spock?" Jim's smile was just verging on smug, "Does it bother you that a vulcan kid likes Bones more than you?"

"Jealousy would be irrational." Spock said stiffly, "I simply fail to see why the presence of one so emotional and irrational as Doctor McCoy would be as interesting as Jupik seems to find."

"Maybe that's exactly why." Jim said. At Spock's questioning look, he clarified, "Bones is new. Jupik hasn't had a lot of interaction with anyone who isn't Vulcan, so this is like his own little first contact."

"That is... a reasonable assessment." Spock conceded. Jim smiled, intercepting Spock's strategy, "However, there are many non-vulcans on this ship, many of a far more pleasant demeanor than the doctor, and yet Jupik insists on remaining at Doctor McCoy's side even though he has no obligation to."

"Well, Bones is incredibly likable." Jim said, and that was where Spock had to disagree.

"He is irascible and rude." Spock pointed out, "He invasively hyposprays you, often without warning. He questions your every decision, he has no real respect for authority, he fights me about everything regardless of importance, he takes every opportunity to insult and deride me, he often takes risky or illogical action simply because he believes it will annoy me, not to mention his incessant use of metaphor and Earth slang-"

"Spock, we both know you love him." Jim teased. Spock bristled.

"I respect him, yes. I value his importance to the crew and to you. And while our debates are a point of enjoyment for me, I do not care for his habit of yelling when he feels I am being insensitive. I highly respect him, however, to claim that I feel any manner of love for him would be an illogical and incorrect assessment."

"Uh huh." Jim smirked, clearly not believing him, "Is that why you've been fixated on him and Jupik since the kid got here, huh?"

"It is logical to keep a close eye on a displaced vulcan child," Spock justified, "Especially given the unpredictable nature of the man he's elected to spend a majority of his time with."

"You know what I think?" Jim asked, his fingers languidly moving a chess piece, "I think you like the sight of Bones with a vulcan kid." Spock opened his mouth to refute, but found he couldn't in the face of Jim's knowing blue eyes.

"And I believe you are attempting to distract me from the game." Spock recovered, stopping Jim from taking his king. Jim laughed, and the game continued silently for a few more minutes before Jim spoke up again.

"This is good for Bones." Jim said quietly, eyes on the chess board, "Maybe it'll help him with his issues with non-patient vulcans. Hell, maybe it'll help him missing Joanna. He's my best friend, Spock. He's had it rough and it's so nice to see him this content."

"I must confess." Spock said, "He has been approximately forty three percent less volatile than usual since Jupik began accompanying him." Spock admitted, "It... has not been unpleasant. I find his company is almost bearable." Jim smiled brightly, then took Spock's king.

"See, Spock?" he laughed at Spock's dismay, "You're getting somewhere."


	4. Influence

"So, Jupik," Jim smiled amicably down at the little vulcan as they exited the diplomatic meeting, "what did you think of Ambassador Pelops?"

"He was as useless as a screen door on a submarine." Jupik said seriously. Spock blinked, the three boys coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Jim's mouth hung open in surprise as he stared at the kid. Jupik appeared confused by their reactions, soon shifting into something close to self consciousness. The silence was eventually broken by Jim uproariously laughing.

"You've... You've been spending too much time with Bones." Jim laughed, doubled over from the force of his delight, "Oh man, wait until he hears about this!"

"Hear about what?" McCoy asked as he approached them, "What'd I miss? Spock, Jim's cracking up, what did you do?"

"The fact that you assume this is my doing-" Spock started testily, but Jim recovered enough breath to interrupt.

"Keep hanging out with Jupik and soon he'll be stabbing me with hyposprays and calling me a damned fool." Jim snickered, "Conrats, Bones, you've got a Vulcan kid using metaphors to insult dumbass ambassadors!"

"Hey, language around the..." McCoy blinked, then the words sank in and he too was doubled over laughing. Jupik didn't at all seem amused, though the clear approval in McCoy's eyes did seem to lessen the tension in his posture just an little. Spock was less pleased, eyeing the three of them as if he were corralling a particularly troublesome group of selat kits.

"I knew you guys had some semblance of humor." McCoy clapped a hand on Jupik's shoulder, "Oh, this'll keep me going for a long time. Keep it up, kid, and you'll go far." Jupik straightened his already impeccable posture, his eyes bright. It was like the vulcan equivalent of beaming. The motion drew McCoy's attention to a smudge of dirt on Jupik's face, and he scowled even through his laughter.

"Now how'd you go and get dirt on you in a spaceship?" McCoy grumbled good-naturedly, "And in a diplomatic meeting, no less."

"I was talking with Mr. Sulu about his plants before the meeting." Jupik explained, "He allowed me to hold one. It was friendly."

"Unbelievable." McCoy shook his head, retrieving a sanitized wipe from his pocket and cleaning the dirt off Jupik's face, "Here we are in goddamn space and the kid manages to get his face-"

"What are you doing?" Jupik asked, more curious than off put. McCoy stilled, realizing what he was doing. The kid blinked patiently at him, and McCoy felt his heart pang a little. Jim's laughter had died down and Spock had taken a step closer, as if to what McCoy didn't know.

"I...Nothing, kid. Force of habit, forget about it." he finally said, standing up and patting Jupik's head, studiously ignoring Jim's sympathetic look and Spock's... indecipherable one, "Don't you two knuckleheads have work to do? Get!"

"Indeed." Jupik nodded, mimicking McCoy's stern glare, "Get." And that sent Jim tumbling back into hysterics.

"You heard the kid, Spock." McCoy said with a smile as he basked in Spock's pinched brow, "Get on outta here."

"Doctor, I fear your influence on Jupik." Spock said honestly, though there was no true heat in his voice.

"And I fear the influence of my boot up your... You know, I'm not gonna argue with you in front of the kid." McCoy said with a shake of his head, causing Jim to make an uncalled for comment about them being a married couple. Jupik tilted his head, looking at Spock with a purse of his lips.

"I was unaware Mr. Spock was bonded to you." he said, his eyes examining Spock with an air of disapproval, "I will endeavor to be more accommodating of him in the future, though I must wonder if your frequent arguments are a normal part of human courtship." Jim was nearly on the ground, and McCoy and Spock wore near identical expressions of horror.

"Now wait just a damn second-!"

"You have grievously misread the situation-"

"As if I'd ever saddle up with _that guy_ -"

"The doctor and I are incompatible-"

"Stubborn, green blooded, aggravating-"

"Illogical to pursue such an irrational, volatile, and unpleasant-"

Jupik looked between them as their yelling shifted from him to each other, something clicking behind his eyes.


	5. Bonding

"Jupik." Spock asked, "May I ask you a question of a personal nature?" Jupik looked up at him blankly, nodding his assent and gesturing for Spock to sit down beside him. Spock did so carefully, deliberating how to ask his question without causing offense. Jupik’s attitude towards him had lightened somewhat since the misunderstanding in the hallway, but Spock still exercised caution.

"Of all the people on this ship," he said after exactly three seconds of silence, "why Doctor McCoy?" Jupik stared at him for a moment, appearing to think his next words through before answering.

"My initial reason was convenience." he said at last, "Leonard is easy to read, even to a stranger. He doesn’t bother hiding his expressions or his body language. Even now I am able to accurately discern his state of mind by observing his eyebrows."

"Intriguing. You were not off put by his...unique bedside manner?" Spock asked curiously.

"Leonard scolds the crew because he cares." Jupik defended, "And his irrational dislike of almost everything around him is... amusing. I believe I find his frequent ranting to be comforting."

"Comforting?" Spock asked, surprised. Jupik nodded.

"If he is annoyed, all is well." he explained, "If he is attempting to comfort people, or if he is smiling like other doctors do, then something bad is happening. When he is silent, it is likely he is missing Earth, and though he never drinks to excess, I have observed him staring into a small glass of bourbon after losing a patient."

"You appear to understand him quite well." Spock said, feeling an odd mixture of pride and unease, "I must confess I often look to Jim to explain McCoy's particularities when I find myself at a loss."

"You are unable to spend every moment observing him." Jupik said, "I have very little else to do. It would please me to share my observations with you, if Captain Kirk did not so hoard your company."

"You do not sound particularly fond of the Captain." Spock tilted his head. Jupik pursed his lips, a distinctly human expression.

"My opinion of him has been entirely decided by both my few interactions with him and listening to Leonard talk about him." he said, "Leonard has faith in Captain Kirk, but it is not unfailing. He is aware that the Captain makes mistakes and plans for those occasions. It is admittedly amusing to witness these occasions happen, and the subsequent yelling that follows."

“I must agree with you.” Spock inclined his head, “The Captain often exhibits behavior one would expect from a human child, though he is serious when it is required.”

“Most of the people on this ship treat me as they would child with emotional needs and a lesser intellect, the Captain included.” Jupik frowned, “While Leonard does occasionally treat me as a child, he never treats me as though I am a mentally lesser one. In fact, he has acknowledged several times that my intelligence is likely greater than his.”

“Is that one of the reasons you continue to prefer him?” Spock asked, ignoring the tiny part of his mind whispering that Leonard only ever admitted Spock’s greater intellect under duress. Jupik steepled his fingers, his eyes serious and considering.

"I find it acceptable to confide in you.” he said after a moment of consideration, “My father was distant when he was alive. To the point of neglect. My current hypothesis about my continuing attachment to Leonard is that he has freely given me attention and care in a way my own father never did. He... treats me as though I were his own.”

“I regret your experience.” Spock said sincerely, “Is Leonard aware of this?”

“No, and I do not wish him to become aware.” Jupik said, subtle warning in his gaze, “He will attempt a psychoanalysis that risks him concluding his presence is detrimental. Should this come to pass, I will know who is responsible and I-“

"Spock, you bugging the kid?" McCoy's voice tore Jupik’s attention from him, his eyes immediately darting towards the door where McCoy had stepped in with his trademark frown.

"Not at all, Leonard." Spock said smoothly, filing the child’s near emotional reaction away for later analysis as Jupik stood to greet the doctor, "Jupik and I were simply bonding.”


	6. Fear

“Strap in, kid, gonna be a rough ride.” McCoy said tensely, focusing on getting Jupik secured to a biobed and not the shaking of the ship around them, not the klaxons signaling Red Alert, and most certainly not the distant sounds of phaser fire as Security held off klingon pirates. His teeth grit as the doctor in him warred with the caretaker, torn between leaving Sickbay to provide field medic assistance to security and staying to protect his patients and Jupik.

“You are afraid." Jupik realized, looking like the revelation bothered him more than it logically should. McCoy shot him a glare.

"Of course I'm afraid." he bit out, "Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid in this situation. Unless you trying to convince me you’re not?”

"Fear of death is-"

"What keeps us alive." McCoy cut him off, not letting him say the dreaded I word, “Don’t go quoting Spock on me.”

“I was unaware Spock had previously said it.” Jupik said, his hand instinctively seeking McCoy’s sleeve as the ship shook again.

“Yeah, bad experience on Altamid.” McCoy shuddered at the memories, patting the kid’s clothed wrist, “Don’t ask.”

“I shall not-“ he was cut off as the ship rattled again, “These are very persistent pirates.” his voice was small.

"I won't let anything happen to you, kid." he assured, "Jim will fix this. And if he can't, Spock will. And if they don’t, guess I’ll have to.”

"Fear is natural.” Jupik said, though it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself, “Even for vulcans.”

"I've never met a man alive who didn't fear death." McCoy agreed, “I certainly ain’t an exception.”

“How can you and the nurses be so calm?” Jupik asked, his eyes never leaving McCoy’s, “If they are as scared as I am, they show very little sign of it.”

“Humans have a lot of time and freedom to learn how to cope with fear.” McCoy explained, “I like to convert mine into anger. It helps keep the patients calmer than fear does.” Without thinking, he patted Jupik’s cheek, and a wave of fear made him stumble. Fear for himself, fear for Spock, fear for the nurses, and most strongly, fear that Leonard would leave and be hurt. Fear of the nurses rushing his bloodied body into Sickbay and yelling and shocking him and trying again and again to revive him. Fear of red droplets hitting the floor as his pale hand dangles limply from the bed just as his father’s-

It took McCoy a moment to recover, shaking his head to clear it before straightening again.

“Doctor?” Jupik’s voice was a bit higher than normal, “Leonard, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, sorry about that, kid.” McCoy recovered himself, waving away a concerned nurse, “Forgot about the whole telepathy thing for a second.”

“I am sorry I could not restrain my feelings in time.” Jupik looked immensely guilty, and the expression tugged at McCoy’s heart.

“It’s okay.” he said softly, “It’s perfectly okay. No hard feelings, alright?” Jupik’s brow furrowed at the unfamiliar saying, but chose not to ask after it.

“Your confidence in the Captain’s success was comforting.” Jupik admitted.

“He’s rarely failed me before.” McCoy said, “The confidence helps.”

“It did. Can..?” Jupik asked, then paused, “Can I... I understand that humans do not often appreciate the empathetic aspects of my people, but-“

“If you wanna hold my hand, kid, just ask.” McCoy stopped him there, “Was that what you were gonna ask?” Jupik nodded, and McCoy wordlessly offered his hand with only a split second of hesitation, trusting Jupik wouldn’t request it if he wasn’t capable of control. Tentatively, Jupik reached out and laid his hand on Leonard’s larger one. A wave of fondness washed over him, masking the fear hidden just behind it. The kid was good at hiding it, but McCoy had been practicing with Spock in recent weeks. The open surprise on Jupik’s face and through the touch as McCoy pushed his own affection through was more than a little rewarding.

“I underestimated your experience with touch telepathy, I apologize, I should not have assumed.” Jupik bowed his head, shame coursing from him to McCoy. McCoy rebuffed it with a memory of Georgia, relaxing on the porch swing on a warm summer day, the scent of peach blossoms in the air and the sun warm on his skin. Jupik’s shoulders relaxed almost imperceptibly, his breathing evening out.

“Was that your home? It was beautiful. Thank you.” he said earnestly, “I was unaware of how tense I was.”

“Understandable.” McCoy assured him even as his grip tightened as the shriek of metal a little ways away reached their ears, “I’m pretty tense myself.” Jupik frowned, and a memory that didn’t belong to him drifted across McCoy’s mind. A sunset over a red plateau, the sky shifting from red to deep purple as the first stars of the night appeared. The nostalgia coating the memory was strong, but not overwhelming.

“That was real pretty.” McCoy smiled, feeling calmer, if a little sad, “Vulcan?”

“Yes.” Jupik seemed pleased, “My last memory of it before my family and I left.”

McCoy’s only memory of Vulcan was it’s destruction. He firmly locked away any memories of that event before they could slither into Jupik’s mind. Jupik sensed the action, looking at him curiously, but didn’t question him.

“Here.” McCoy said by way of distraction, pulling up a memory of Joanna’s first steps, “This is my daughter Joanna.”

“She has your eyebrows.” was Jupik’s astute observation, dragging a laugh from McCoy, “And your chin.”

“And my temper.” he chuckled, “You should see her when she doesn’t get her way.” The image of her screaming as her exasperated mother dragged her from a playground unexpectedly morphed into Jupik stubbornly clutching McCoy’s sleeve to prevent Kirk from dragging the doctor to a three day diplomatic talk planetside.

“Fascinating.” Jupik said as McCoy’s ears burned, “Doctor, you have no reason to feel so embarrassed. I myself...” a snippet of a past conversation slipped through Jupik’s control. _...He... treats me as his own.._ , and then it was Jupik’s turn to flush green as he hastily blocked the memory. McCoy caught a glimpse of Spock before he did, and resolved to ask the vulcan about it later.

“Want to change the subject?” McCoy asked for now. Jupik nodded rapidly, seizing the chance.

“You have mentioned several Earth fruits that you enjoy.” he said casually, “What do they taste like?”

“Oh, kid, you haven’t lived until you’ve experienced my mom’s apple pie.” McCoy grinned, mouth watering at the memory alone. They stayed there, trading memories, until the alarms stopped and Jim and Spock burst into the Sickbay with their usual cuts and bruises and ripped shirts that set McCoy yelling. Jupik only allowed the un-vulcanlike smile to touch his lips when everyone had turned away from him.


	7. Joanna

“Hi.” the human girl on screen waved at him, “I’m Joanna.”

“Hello.” Jupik offered her a vulcan greeting, “I am Jupik.”

“I know who you are.” she grinned, her accent was similar to Leonard’s, but thicker, “My daddy talks about you a lot.”

“He does?” Jupik asked, pleased. Joanna nodded.

“Momma’s started threatening to cook him alive if he tries to bring a vulcan kid into the family.” she giggled. Jupik’s eyes widened.

“Is it common for humans to engage in cannibalism when angered?” he asked, alarmed.

“Nah.” Joanna seemed amused at his reaction, “It’s an expression. You’ve been hanging around my daddy for how long and you ain’t picked up expressions yet?”

“I am... adapting.” he said grudgingly, “Mr. Spock helps.” At Joanna’s giggle, he tilted his head in question. She glanced around conspiratorially before leaning in as if telling him a secret.

“My daddy like Mr. Spock.” she said in a stage whisper, “He’s always talking about him, even if it is complaining. I think momma’s jealous. First Mr. Spock and now you, momma’s really not happy.”

“I get the distinct impression your mother dislikes vulcans.” Jupik said, wondering what right this woman had to be displeased, since Leonard had mentioned she’d behaved shamefully during their separation.

“She doesn’t.” Joanna shrugged, “She’s still mad about daddy divorcing her. And hey, daddy didn’t like vulcans either at first, but he’s gotten better.”

“Leonard genuinely disliked vulcans?” Jupik asked with dismay.

“I don’t know if he was ever racist or anything, but he complained about them a lot.” Joanna shrugged again, “But now it’s all pretend. I think being around Mr. Spock a lot helped.”

“I am relieved to hear that.” Jupik said slowly, “If I may ask, what is your opinion of the developing relationship between Leonard and Mr. Spock?”

“Oh boy, are you sure you’re ready for this conversation?” she asked, eyes twinkling. Intrigued, Jupik nodded his assent. And after a solid hour of listening to the excruciating details of Leonard’s divorce (a volatile combination of him working too much and her questionable faithfulness) and Joanna’s home life, he glanced at the clock, sitting up straighter when he saw the time.

“I apologize, but Leonard gets off his shift soon, and I promised Mr. Spock I would assist him and the Captain in forcing him to rest.” Joanna’s lips pursed a little, likely unhappy to hear her father needed to be forced to relax.

“Yeah, I guess I should let you go.” she said, her eyes narrowing a bit. Not really noticing, Jupik inclined his head slightly.

“It was a pleasure to-“

“Jupik.” she cut him off, her voice the same honey-sweet tone Leonard used to let Jim know he had a storm coming his way, “You’ll take care of my daddy now, won’t you? Spock and Jim already promised but if you’re here to stay I’ll need one from you as well.”

“I... Of course.” Jupik had to wonder if this stirring of sudden terror was how Captain Kirk often felt when facing down a displeased Leonard, “I would never allow any harm to come to him.”

“That’s good.” Joanna’s smile was sharp, “Because if he dies out there alone in space, once I finish with Jim and Spock I’ll be coming for you.” Suddenly Jupik understood why some people were wary of Leonard, if he was as frightening as his daughter.

“I will endeavor not to displease you.” he managed to say without quailing. She looked him over once more before nodding once, the friendly smile returning to her face once more.

“Alrighty then. Talk to you later!” she waved, ending the call. Jupik let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, feeling... relieved that she’d deemed him worthy of Leonard’s love. What was it about McCoys that made people so desperate to win their approval?

Furthermore, he had to wonder what had given Joanna the impression that Leonard was alone.


	8. Regret

Leonard had hardly spoken to Jupik all day, and to say the vulcan was displeased would be an understatement. The doctor had locked himself in his quarters, and no amount of knocking or coercion would convince him to leave. Frustration and worry simmering under his blank expression, Jupik turned to Kirk in desperation.

“This is always a rough day for him, kid.” Jim had smiled, though his eyes were tight, “It’s best to just let him be.”

“Why is this a difficult day?” Jupik had asked, unable to conceal his displeasure.

“That’s not my story to tell, J.” Jim had led him away, distracting him with books and games until he was forced to leave for his Bridge shift.

“I saw a memory during our surface meld,” Jupik speculated as Kirk prepared to go, wanting answer no one would give him, “An elderly man in a hospital bed. The memory was saturated with regret and Leonard yanked it back quickly, perhaps-“

“Perhaps you should forget you ever saw that, kid.” McCoy had come up behind them without either of them noticing, his eyes tired and defeated, not even cracking a smile as Jim jumped in surprise. Jupik stood quickly, nearly expressing relief before he took in Leonard’s appearance. The man looked _awful_. His hair was messy, his eyes bloodshot and resting atop heavy bags, his face unshaven from the night before. The man looked a mess, and Jupik felt his heart tug in his side.

“Bones.” Jim said with surprise, “You’re out and about?”

“Got hungry.” was Leonard’s shrugged response, leaning into the brief hug Jim offered before pulling back.

“I want to help you.” Jupik said stubbornly as his concern rose higher, “I am... _concerned_ , Leonard, and no one will tell me what is wrong.”

“I’ll just... leave you two alone.” Jim said, clearly wanting to stay with Leonard but knowing he had duty to attend to. He and Leonard shared a meaningful glance that said they’d be talking later before Jim squeezed Leonard’s shoulder and departed.

“Leonard-“

“I ain’t having this conversation in the observation lounge.” Leonard said tiredly, gesturing for Jupik to follow as he walked back to his quarters.

“Your behavior is irregular and concerning.” Jupik said without preamble as Leonard let him in, “If I knew the cause, perhaps I could eliminate it.”

“This isn’t something you can fix, kid.” Leonard collapsed into a chair, rubbing at his eyes with exhaustion. Jupik stood by his knee, noting with further concern how much smaller Leonard appeared, how the room was still neat but the lights were dimmed as if Leonard didn’t want to face the day.

“Please.” Jupik implored, daring to reach for Leonard’s hand just as he did during the pirate attack. It stung a little when Leonard pulled out of reach. Leonard sighed exasperatedly, but managed to look at him.

“Today is the day I-“ then he stopped, reconsidered his words, “Today is the day my father died.”

“If I may ask,” Jupik said carefully, “How?”

“Because I was an idiot.” McCoy said hollowly, “That’s all you need to know.” Jupik’s eyes were wide. He’d known Leonard for two months and in that time he’d never seen the human look so defeated.

“Leonard, I am certain it wasn’t your fault.” Jupik said, unable to imagine Doctor McCoy as anything besides extraordinarily competent.

“You don’t have enough information to make that claim.” Leonard said, appealing to his logic, “I do. Believe me, I do. It was my fault.” Jupik frowned, But Leonard’s argument was sound. He thought back to the brief glimpse he’d gotten of the blue eyed old man in the hospital bed, the vague sensation of a frail hand clasped in his, and the foreign impression of tears running down his face. He could glean little more information from the memory, and he began to feel the stirrings of frustration. He vowed to himself to research David McCoy when Leonard was Leonard again.

“There must be something I can do to ease your emotional upset.” he persisted, in completely unfamiliar territory but determined to help, “Perhaps I can give you some of my fond memories as you did for me-“

“No.” Leonard shut that idea down, “I’m not flooding your mind with my mistake.”

“Leonard-“

“If I can barely handle these emotions, you certainly can’t.” To his horror, Jupik saw the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. It disturbed him far more than he’d like to admit to see the unshakable Doctor McCoy like this.

“I implore you-“

“I’m sorry.” Leonard said with finality, “Please, Jupik, just... go away. I ain’t my charming self today, alright? I’ll be fine tomorrow, I always am.” Despairing, unwilling to leave Leonard to simmer in his grief, Jupik thought back to everything Jim had told him about human interaction, searching for something useful.

“Your heartbeat.” he asked by way of pulling Leonard from his thoughts. A distraction from his own grief, “I observed the nurses checking for human heartbeats in their chests. Why is that?”

“The vulcan heart is roughly where a human liver would be.” Leonard said hoarsely, “A human heart is where a vulcan spleen would be. Biology. Why?”

“What are some of the other biological differences between vulcan and human biology?” Jupik pressed. Leonard gave him a look that said he was onto Jupik’s scheme, but he sighed regardless, evidently deciding that indulging Jupik beat wallowing in misery.

“Besides an entirely different brain structure, which could take hours to explain, vulcan blood is green where human blood is red. That’s because human blood is iron based...”

Jupik kept him talking well into the afternoon cycle, prompting him when he ran out of things to say. After a while, without him even noticing, the grief for his father began to fade into the back of his mind.


	9. Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagined Leonard’s humming The Trollmother’s Lullaby from Among the Sleep in this, but he can be humming whatever you guys want. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

The first sound that reached Jupik’s ears when he woke was an unfamiliar tune lilting through the air, the only light in the darkness of Leonard’s quarters coming from the PADD Leonard was working on. Though it took exactly three second for his sleepy mind to focus, Jupik quickly discerned that Leonard was the source of the song.

“What are you doing?” Jupik asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes to peer over at the desk Leonard was sitting behind. Leonard glanced up, the tune cutting off abruptly.

“Morgue report.” Leonard answered quietly, though Jupik could not determine any reason or need for silence. Jupik frowned and shook his head.

“Not that.” he said, shifting to sit up, “That... thing you’re doing with your voice. The music.”

“Oh. Uh, humming.” Leonard said, “What, do vulcans not have humming?”

“I have read about it, though I have never heard it in practice.” Jupik yawned widely, and a fond smile flitted across Leonard’s face, though Jupik could not discern the cause. Humans were very strange, smiling with so little provocation.

“It’s easy.” Leonard said, “It’s like singing with your mouth closed.”

“That does not sound feasible.”

“It is. Watch.” Leonard closed his mouth and the sound started up again, a low, pleasing sound that Jupik was unaware a throat could create.

“Fascinating.” Jupik said, “Is it common for humans to do this, or is it something only done when alone?”

“I mean it varies from human to human, but yeah it’s a pretty universal thing. We hum when we’re bored, when we’re happy, when we’re trying to get a baby to fall asleep. In fact, when I was your age, my mom would always say:” he put on an accent that sounded very similar to his, but much thicker, “‘Leon, if you don’t pipe down with that doctory stuff I ain’t gonna sing you to sleep.’”

“Leon?” Jupik had to ask, “I am sorry, but it was my understanding that your name is Leonard.”

“It is. Leon is one of many nicknames my parents had for me.” Leonard smiled nostalgically, “Leon, Leo, Len, Lenny, Leopard.”

“Leopard?” Jupik asked with confusion, “Is that not an Earth predator?”

“I once beat a kid up on the playground when I was a kid, lots of biting and scratching. Mom was so proud, compared me a leopard and it stuck. And Leonard is just one letter off from Leopard anyway.”

“Why was she proud of an act of violence?” Jupik asked, beginning to wonder if Leonard’s exemplary parenting skills were not as universal to humans as he had believed.

“Because that kid was a snot-nosed little punk who had it coming.” Leonard grinned, “He works for me now. Nurse Sidney.”

“I believe I have seen him on occasion.”

“Yeah, he never forgot.” Leonard chuckled, “Anyway, it’s late. You should get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you.”

“May I hear it again?” Jupik asked, “The humming?” Leonard blinked, but nodded. Jupik settled down back into the blankets as Leonard began humming that slow tune again. With Leonard’s low humming and the rhythmic tap of his fingers on the PADD, sleep returned to Jupik quite easily.


	10. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this (http://a-greatbig-bottleof-fuck.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wish-I-could-write-Jupik-seeing-this) video. It helps to listen to it while you read. At least i assume it will, I listened to it while I wrote this.

They were making a refuel stop on a sunny Federation outpost when the unmistakable sound of a car playing incredibly loud music drawing closer made itself known. Jupik watched with interest as the humans around them responded not with annoyance, but with whistles and cheers. Leonard gripped Jupik’s shoulder tighter as the humans seemed drawn in by the music, several of them actually starting to dance right there in the street.

“Leonard, what is happening?” Jupik asked as the car came into view, the music swelling into an energetic beat that seemed to please the humans exponentially. Spock came to stand at Leonard’s side, eyeing the growing crowd of thrilled humans with wariness.

“Looks like a surprise dance party.” Leonard snorted as Jim started dancing immediately, practically bouncing as the car got closer and others around them began dancing too.

“I love this song!” the Captain exclaimed as a small crowd of humans began to form around the car. Most of the dances were just stylized jumping with the occasional flailing of limbs, but the humans looked to be thoroughly enjoying it. Standing on his toes, Jupik could see the owners of the car smiling brightly, their arms pumping the air to the beat as if this was exactly what they’d wanted to happen. Perhaps it was, humans were strange.

Cheers and the sounds of merriment clamored in the air, mingling with the music, and Jupik glanced up to see that Leonard had begun dancing a little in place as well, a small smile on his face as though he couldn’t resist. The peppy beat was apparently infectious even to stubborn old misanthropes, and even Spock seemed surprised that Leonard didn’t find this whole thing to be silly.

“Is this some form of human ritual?” Jupik asked nervously, clinging to Leonard’s wrist as the laughing forms of Sulu and Uhura skipped past them to join the throng of dancers, eyes widening as he saw Chekov climb onto the hood of the car to dance. Before he could answer, Leonard released Jupik‘s shoulder to accept an excited hug from Jim, who was grinning like a puppy. Jupik had to wonder if Earth music had some kind of mind-altering effect.

“Bones, c’mon, let’s dance!” he said, tugging at Leonard’s arm.

“Jim, wait!” Leonard laughed, but before he could dig in his heels Jim had pulled him into the crowd and swung him around, and then they were dancing energetically in the street with a crowd of dozens, singing along to whatever lyrics they knew and smiling brighter than they had in weeks. Spock laid a hand on Jupik’s shoulder to prevent him getting swept away, both of them never tearing their gazes from the doctor.

“I will never understand humans.” An andorian shook his head as he walked by, drawing a frown from Jupik.

“They are an aggressively social species with a near fanatical love of music.” Jupik said, though the andorian was already gone, “This is likely entirely normal behavior for them.”

“I have observed on several occasions that if you play certain Earth songs, nearly every human in the vicinity will engage in some level of dance and merriment.” Spock informed him, politely refusing a human stranger’s offer to dance.

“Fascinating.” Jupik said, eyes locked on Leonard and Jim having a great time, “I do not believe I have ever seen Leonard having this much fun.”

“I must agree with you.” Spock murmured, burning Leonard’s brilliant, dimpled smile into his mind.

“I believe I find this more entertaining than him yelling.” Jupik said, feeling the corners of his own lips wanting to lift. He dismissed it as an effect of the music. Earth music truly was dangerous.


	11. Condition

“So, problem.” Jim said by way of greeting, strolling into his office and closing the door behind him, “Jupik’s mother ran off with an andorian tailor, basically told us to keep the kid.”

“ _What?_ ” Leonard hissed, slamming his PADD down on the desk, “Tell me you’re joking, Jim, please.”

“I wish I was.” Jim looked sympathetic, and almost as angry about it as Leonard was. Leonard’s fists clenched, knuckles whitening with rage.

“That _bitch_.” he hissed, outraged and furious, unable to fathom why anyone would ever abandon a kid like Jupik, heartless vulcan or no.

“Easy there, Bones.” Jim laid a hand on his shoulder. Leonard exhaled sharply through his nose, doing his damnedest to calm down.

“What the hell are we going to do?” he snapped, massaging his temples. Jim was quiet, and that alone was a sign he was cooking up some scheme.

“Well...” Jim started cautiously, “Jupik is really attached to you-“

“Jim.” Leonard growled, already knowing where this was going.

“-and I think there’s something about separating a vulcan child from their caretaker-“

“No.”

“-I just think you might consider-“

“Jim.” Leonard tore his hands from his face, “It’s far too dangerous for a kid to live on a starship. And I can’t send him to Georgia, Jocelyn won’t have him.”

“He has you.” Jim said, “He has Spock. And me and Chekov and Uhura. I can’t think of a safer kid in the galaxy.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Jim demanded, “Where else can he go? What are you afraid of?”

“I can’t raise a vulcan kid, Jim.” Leonard said with certainty, “I’d make him an outcast to other vulcans, I don’t know a thing about their telepathy that isn’t medicinal in nature, and what happens when puberty and pon farr and all that hits? Not to mention I can’t even hold his hand without gloves, and another thing-“

“That’s what you have Spock for.” Jim interrupted what may have become a full rant.

“ _Spock?_ ” Leonard barked a laugh, “That hobgoblin’d sooner throw his lot in with Nero than raise a kid with me!”

“God, you’re so blind.” Jim shook his head, “In case you hadn’t noticed, you’ve been raising a vulcan kid for three months now. And he looks like he’s fine.”

“Because It’s only been three months! Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor not a father, I-“ he stopped, his head bowing, “Not a good one, anyway.”

“Bones.” Jim said sternly, “Would you trust Jupik’s safety and health to anyone else?” That gave Leonard pause, and he took a moment to ruminate on that. No, he realized, no he wouldn’t.

“I’ll call New Vulcan. And Spock.” he finally admitted defeat, “See what I need to do to gain custody. But Jim, any weird vulcan rituals or blood pacts and I’m handing the kid off to you.”

Jim chuckled, knowing damn well he wouldn’t.

—

The door of his quarters slid shut behind them, and Leonard‘s eyes found Jupik studying his PADD on a chair. Jupik seemed to light up when he saw him, and he clambered down from the chair to stand before him, offering a nod to Spock before returning his attention to Leonard.

“I trust your shift was satisfactory?” he asked, his positive attitude fading a little as he took in Leonard’s expression, “What’s wrong? Did you lose a patient?”

“Jupik.” Leonard started, “I uh... I have some bad news.” Christ, how was he supposed to explain this?

“Is everything alright?” Jupik prompted, his eyes darting to Spock for answers.

“We received a transmission from your mother.” Spock said for him, and Jupik’s eyes widened

“Is she well?” he asked, his hand involuntarily twitching as if to grip Leonard’s pant leg before he stopped himself.

“Your mother... isn’t going to be there when we reach New Vulcan.” Leonard forced himself to say, trying to bury his anger for Jupik’s sake.

“What do you mean?” Jupik asked with some alarm, “Why not? Is she...?”

“She is alive.” Spock assured him, “She simply... has chosen a path that leaves no room for her child.”

“She doesn’t want me anymore.” and the way he said it, with such utter certainty, set Leonard’s teeth on edge wondering exactly what kind of mother she’d been that Jupik wasn’t surprised to hear she’d ditched him. He forced himself to relax. Anger wouldn’t help Jupik right now.

“Afraid so.” Leonard said as gently as he could, “Now we have two options here. We can find another vulcan family to adopt you-“

“I do not _want_ another vulcan family.” Jupik said with a small modicum of distress, distress Leonard hoped to nip before it turned to anger and lashing out.

“Or,” Leonard continued patiently, “you can stay on the Enterprise with us.” Jupik looked... stunned. Like that possibility hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Truly?” he asked hesitantly, “You would allow me to stay with you?”

“Of course we would.” Leonard’s eyes softened, “I wouldn’t’ve offered if I wasn’t serious.”

“The vulcan elders will require the doctor to legally adopt you, as my own legal standing has been in debate since I was born due to my human mother.” Spock chimed in, “Do you find this to be an acceptable condition?”

“You would adopt me?” Jupik asked with wonder, “Do you not already have a daughter?”

“I can have more than one kid, you know.” Leonard laughed, “And Jo already sees you as a brother. If you’ll have us, we’d be proud to call you family.” Jupik thought about it for a moment, his mind racing behind those dark eyes. It took him approximately six seconds to come to a decision.

“Very well.” he straightened, “It would be my honor to call you Father. I swear I will make you proud.”

“A-Alright.” Leonard laughed a little disbelievingly, “No need to call me dad, though. C’mon, New Vulcan is sending over the paperwork. Let’s go sign it. Son.” Jupik beamed, taking Leonard’s wrist as the three of them left for his office. Spock watched over the two of them with a swell of longing, as well as anticipation for the challenge of raising a child with the cantankerous human menace known as Leonard McCoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! The next chapter will be an epilogue


	12. Epilogue

The Starfleet Academy hangar bay hadn’t changed much in the twenty years since Leonard graduated. It was still crowded, loud, and full of bright-eyed hopefuls in red. Leonard and Spock kept their eyes peeled for one in particular, scanning the crowd for the telltale pointed ears and bowl cut.

“Jupik!” he and Spock raised their hands to be seen when the man in question emerged from the shuttle. Jupik’s head raised as their voices reached him, his eyes scanning for them in a way he’d forever deny was eager. Leonard waved enthusiastically, Spock waved as well, though less animatedly than Leonard. Jupik made his way over to them, giving them a solemn bow and offering a vulcan salute.

“None of that, kiddo, bring it in!” Leonard held out his arms expectantly, and Jupik wasted no time in wrapping his arms tightly around Leonard, pressing his face into the human’s shoulder to hide his brief expression of joy. Leonard squeezed him tightly, the feeling of having his son in his arms again after two whole semesters making his eyes mist.

“It is immensely gratifying to see you again.” Jupik said sincerely, squeezing him tightly before pulling back, “Leonard, I count approximately twelve new gray hairs since I saw you last, has Spock been slacking on forcing you to ‘take it easy’?”

“Alright alright, Doctor McCoy-Grayson, I’d like to speak to Jupik.” Leonard grinned, keeping his hands steady on Jupik’s shoulders, “How’s the new job going, my big Professor of Xenopharmacology?”

“Very well, I have recently assisted in the newest breakthrough in vulcan-based hybridized sedatives, though I borrowed heavily from your work. The professors are finding that both my patients and my students respond well to my unique bedside manner.” Jupik responded with only a little smugness, earning a laugh from Leonard.

“Dare I ask?” Spock inquired, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Is your way of dealing with unruly patients in any way similar to the way Joanna handles insufferable ambassadors?” Leonard asked with a grin.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. My sister is the most successful ambassador of her age.” Jupik said blankly, the upward tugging of his lips visible only to those that knew him.

“Because she shouts them into submission and doesn’t suffer fools, just like her old man.” Leonard laughed brightly, “Just like her brother with his uncooperative patients.”

“We learned from the best.” Jupik agreed, “The younger patients especially enjoy my bluntness and ‘McCoy fire mixing badly with Grayson stubbornness’, as my instructors once so delicately put it. I have had several children present me with gifts as tokens of their thanks.”

“How unfortunate.” Spock said with a quirk of his lips, “I had hoped you would turn out more like me rather than Leonard.” Leonard’s snappy _now listen here you green-blooded_ was cut off by one of Jupik’s friends calling out to him.

“Jupik!” the ferengi girl waved to get his attention, “We’re heading to the movies, you in?”

“Please J, you make these weird horror flicks fun.” a huge muscled human guy pleaded.

“I must decline.” Jupik called back with amusement, much to the vocal disappointment of his friends, “I intend to spend the holiday with my family.”

“Hey now, we don’t wanna harsh your mellow. Go, have fun with your friends.” Leonard waved, though disappointment tugged at his chest. Guess every parent has to someday face the day your kids don’t need you anymore.

“I see my friends every day.” Jupik replied without hesitation, “I see my fathers but once every two semesters. My friends can wait.”

“Spock, we raised the best kid.” Leonard grinned, throwing his arms around his vulcans and leading them away from the shuttle bay. Spock smiled softly, a habit that had formed so many years ago thanks to one Leonard McCoy, “C’mon, we have a dinner reservation at five and Jim and Jo are waiting.”

“Jaylah’s place?” Jupik asked hopefully as Spock slipped an arm around Leonard’s waist.

“Where else?” Leonard laughed, “Now tell me all about your breakthrough on the vulcan-based sedatives, I’m sure the journals must have left something out.” The small family left the shuttle bay with smiles on their faces. Even the vulcans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I’m so happy you all liked this enough to stick through it, and thank you for loving Jupik as much as I do. I’ve actually gotten a little more attached than planned and am planning to possibly write some of his Academy days. If that happens I’ll make it a series or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a story about a little vulcan kid getting attached to McCoy and I couldn't find it so I created it. I'll probably continue it if people like it. It'll likely be a series of oneshots and moments though.


End file.
